


Mind Palace Reunion

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Future, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Palace, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Quentin and Eliot reunite in Eliot's happy place.





	Mind Palace Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking about the 4x11 stills of Q, Alice and P23 and a Queliot reunion in the mind palace.

“Okay Julia and Kady said we have an hour before the Monster wakes, so let's just get in and get out.” Penny23 told them as he clasped a hand from Alice and Quentin.

“What did they even use on him?” Alice inquired.

“Some weird God knockout drug they got from the Dragon.” Quentin replied.

“Yeah okay so we ready?” Penny23 asked.

Alice and Quentin both nodded their heads.

 

They closed their eyes and suddenly they were in a field.

They could see the door to the Physical Kid's Cottage in the distance.

Quentin began making his way towards the door.

 

Alice started to go as well when Penny23 held out his arm to stop her.

“Look we can give him 5 minutes alone with Eliot before we go in.”

Alice came up with a quick retort but silenced herself knowing that he was right. Quentin had never said it aloud but they all knew.

 

Q steadied himself and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

Inside the cottage Eliot could see the door opening. Penny23 had let him know he was bringing Q and Alice the next time he came.

He straightened his tie and his vest to make sure he looked his best.

 

Quentin opened the door and saw Eliot standing by the staircase and automatically ran to his arms.

Q hugged him so tightly as if he could just hold him forever.

“Q” Eliot cried a little taken aback.

Eliot kissed Q's forehead before they disentangled themselves from each other.

Now a few inches apart Q and El were both a little nervous.

“You cut your hair?” Eliot questioned before thinking to himself that's the first thing you say you idiot.

“Um yeah Brian the uh guy I was the person Dean Fogg made me he uh cut it. I mean I don't know I kind of like it.”

“No yeah it looks good. You look great with short hair.”

“Thanks El. Um listen we don't have a lot of time before…”

Eliot stopped him before he continued.

“Listen Q I know you and Alice and Penny have things to do in here, but I need to say this now while it's just you and me. I know this is technically in the mind palace, but you're not a memory. I want to tell you I was wrong. I was scared, so fucking scared when you asked if we could try again. We do work and it wouldn't be crazy. I love you Q. I think I've loved you for a long time. I told memory you I'd be braver” Q tried to interject before El stopped him. “I promise my speech will be over soon. Just know if I ever get out of here Q I want to try again. I want to be a family again.” Finished with the speech he'd been rehearsing for weeks he waited for Q's reply.

“El” Q whispered with tears in his eyes as he cupped Eliot's face “I love you too.”

Q kissed him deep and hard like they were never going to kiss again. “I'm going to get you out of here I promise. Margo found something. We've come up with a plan. It won't be too much longer.”

“Q if you can't save me without stopping the Monster it's okay you can let me go. I just wanted to see you again and tell you that I love you and what an idiot I am for ever turning you down, and now I've done that. You just promise me you'll take care of Margo and Fen.”

“No I won't agree to that Eliot! We are going to get you out! I'm not losing you again!!”

Eliot looked at Q and kissed him again.

As the door started to open with Alice and Penny23 entering Eliot straightened Q's shirt and fixed his hair. “It'll be okay” he whispered to him.

 

Then Penny23 and Alice were inside the cottage and they could get down to the business at hand.

 

 

Later after they had gotten back Quentin fell asleep to memories of the feel of Eliot's touch and the kisses they shared.


End file.
